


Sweet Christmas

by lulebell



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where this fits into the series' timeline, No Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Tumblr AU Challenge: MY MOM KNITTED YOU A JUMPER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Christmas

A blanket of fresh snow covers the ground. Garbage bags freeze in the cold. Ambulance sirens blare in the distance as he pulls the blankets up around her shivering form. The radiator is broken (again) and she had no money to fix it. She spent her last dime on a bottle of now-empty Jack Daniel’s. The bottle lay on its side on the floor on her side of the bed. 

_My side of the bed._

_Where is that even?_

She stumbles out of bed and makes her way to her office. 

“Shit,” she says out loud. There’s not a drop alcohol left in the apartment.

Her jacket is somewhere on the floor of her bedroom, next to her jeans, which might have a few dollars in it, probably, but when she turns, he’s standing in her doorway with a crudely wrapped box in hand. 

“What’s this?” she asks suspiciously. She has no lights, no tree, no one to give her anything, and certainly no one to give anything to. 

“Open it,” he commands, suddenly regretting his tone. 

He tosses her the box and she catches it. She lets the paper fall to her feet; the box goes onto her laptop. 

She flips the gift over in her hands. It’s an ugly Christmas sweater – green yarn with a bright red and white candy cane stitched on the front. 

“There’s no tag,” she says as if that’s the biggest problem. 

He laughs and folds his arms over his chest. 

“My mother made it.”

“Your… mother?”

“Yeah. She knits. It’s to keep you warm.”

She rubs the yarn between her finger and thumb and frowns, refusing to look at him. 

He stands up suddenly and pulls on a jacket. 

“Anyway… I gotta go. I’ll text you later.” 

She watches him go and he’s gone before she can protest, before she can finally look up at him, mumble “thank you”, and see his smile as she tries it on. 

She pulls the sweater over her head. 

_It’s not that ugly_ , she thinks. _It’s actually not ugly at all_.

She climbs back into bed, burying her head into his pillow. It smells like him. 

She closes her eyes and sleeps soundly without shivering while an ambulance blares somewhere in the night.


End file.
